


love at first hit (and maybe concussion)

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is very confused, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Decent puns? I don't know them, Fluff and Crack, HM500, M/M, Meet-Cute, but also very worried, no beta we die like men, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “It’s a tradition from the frats. If you throw this blessed ball on that window…” Jace pointed to a very narrow and shattered window on the second floor. It was a hell of a distance to cover from where they were on the ground floor. “The campus god will also bless you with a great love.”“There are so many wrong things about what you said and I have so many questions, but I don’t think I want to know the answers.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 134
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	love at first hit (and maybe concussion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts), [slyvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/gifts), [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts), [sugarandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/gifts), [Lyssa87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa87/gifts), [TheHollowOne104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/gifts), [Halmaithor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for the HM500 Event on the Hunter's Moon Discord ~  
> The prompt was DISTANCE
> 
> It's a very silly story, but I hope it will make you smile - even if it's just a little bit - after the day you all got ~

“Why are you the way you are? Why I still listen to you? Why am I even here?”

“Could you quit being so dramatic? Jesus, Alec. Just chill.”

Alec glared at Jace, still not convinced by the weird situation his brother put him into. They were at an abandoned building at the far end of the campus, surrounded by debris and broken glass.

“It’s a tradition from the frats. If you throw this blessed ball on that window…” Jace pointed to a very narrow and shattered window on the second floor. It was a hell of a distance to cover from where they were on the ground floor. “The campus god will also bless you with a great love.”

“There are so many wrong things about what you said and I have so many questions, but I don’t think I want to know the answers.”

“It works, dude. I promise. Thanks to that, I met Clary.”

“You mean, she met you. By spilling a whole can of paint on your crotch.”

“Best brown paint I’ve ever seen,” Jace grinned, earning a punch on the shoulder by Alec. “C’mon, Alec. Just try. Next year you will graduate and you never tried to date anyone. What are you going to lose by trying?”

“Fine…” Alec begrudgingly took the ball from Jace and after taking a second to aim properly, threw it with all his strength.

He hit the figurative bullseye perfectly.

And also hit someone, if the yelp from outside was any signal.

They both went to see what happened and Alec panicked at what they found.

A man was lying on the floor, a hand pressing against the side of his head.

“I’m so sorry…” Alec kneeled beside him, and if he wasn’t about to have a mental breakdown for hurting someone, he would have appreciated how beautiful that man was with his makeup, ringed fingers, and flashy clothes.

“Ouch…” The man slowly came back to himself, and when he looked at Alec, practically purred. “So what hit me was really an angel. What a way to die!”

“N-No dying! Maybe you have a concussion, so let’s go to a hospital and check you up.”

“I prefer to check you out and have other things up.”

Alec frowned, looking up to Jace.

“Do you think he is also drunk?”

“I guess you broke his filter. Or he never had one and is just flirting with you.” Jace shrugged.

“Oh…” Alec nodded slowly.

“Do you like cats?” The man said suddenly. “We’ll have two when we get married. Chairman Meow and Vampawre.”

“Married?” Alec spluttered. “We didn’t even have a date yet!”

“Not a problem. Let’s go on one now,” he winked and Alec couldn’t control a blush.

“What’s your name?”

“Does it matter if we are going to share the same last name later?”

“Dude, I think you got a crazy one,” Jace cackled, but Alec only smiled fondly.

“Maybe. Or maybe I got a special one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
